Twilight Forest Landmarks
Twilight Forest Landmarks refers to a variety of structures that are naturally generated in the Twilight Forest and stand out very strongly from natural terrain. Hedge Maze Hedge Mazes grow from the grounds of Misty Forests. They are mazes of approximately four dozen blocks in width and length that are filled with spawners and made of leaves that damage the player on contact and take quite a while to mine through, designed to prevent the player from bridging over the walls, mining through them, going under them or jumping over them. Spawners in these mazes spawn Hostile wolves, Skeletons, Twilight Forest spiders, which are smaller than regular Cave Spiders, coloured green and purple, and can poison and do more damage than vanilla Spiders. There is no central objective, central entrance, or central exit to these mazes other than to find large clearings. Large clearings spawn in mazes (approximately 3-4 per maze) and contain a Spawner and 1-3 Chests with items inside. These Chests can contain vanilla dungeon loot, dungeon loot from other mods and items such as Conversioe items. However these chests tend to hold very little numbers of valuable loot and are almost completely unnecessary to search for. Hollow Hill A Hollow Hill is a hill which is filled with various ores, both vanilla and from other mods. A large quantity of these ores can be found inside along with an occasional block of Glowstone to light the ceiling. A Hollow Hill can be of a small, medium or large variety, the larger hills having more ores of more rare and valuable varieties as well as more dangerous monsters in higher quantities. Ore Magnets and Uncrafting Tables can be found sometimes in the chests, as well as vanilla dungeon loot, torches, and so forth. A Hollow Hill can contain spawners of various sorts similar to those found in a Hedge Maze. There is a potential for hydra spawners to be featured here. Quest Grove The Quest Grove is a small clearing with a structure made of Stone Bricks that is found in Enchanted Forest biomes. They are fairly rare and contain a Quest Ram as well as a Dispenser filled with 3-6 differing colours of Wool. If the Quest Ram is given one of each colour of wool, it will return one of each of the vanilla metal blocks (Iron, Diamond, Gold, Lapis and Emerald) as well as possibly some other rewards. Naga Courtyard The Naga Courtyard is the battleground of a Naga. It is made of Mossy Stone Brick and Nagastone, a special type of block with a snake pattern embossed upon it. It is approximately 80x80 in size and clears out any area of forest that it spawns in. In the center is a Boss Spawner (can be found in NEI; creates a Naga when it is placed and when the player is close enough to spawn) that spawns a Naga when the player approaches. The Naga will destroy blocks, but will typically not leave the Naga Courtyard or destroy it in pursuit of the player. Nagastone can only be found in the walls of this courtyard, making it somewhat rare. Lich Tower A Lich Tower is a tall tower, labyrinthine in design due to its numerous offshoots (although it has a diagonally symmetrical layout) which contains a Lich at the top. Inside, Zombies, Skeletons and Death Tomes (floating books) which cast the Slowness debuff spawn. A main staircase runs along the center with numerous offshoots. The staircase is several dozen blocks in height, presenting a fall damage risk to those without Quantum Boots or Long Fall Boots. Offshoots can sometimes yield treasure and hidden chests inside a wall of bookshelves. The Lich's room is covered in Paintings, has a glass floor, and contains a Lich spawner that spawns The Twilight Lich when the player gets near. Upon death, (which is very diffucult to accomplish) the Lich will drop one of three Scepters: the Scepter of Life Draining, the Scepter of Twilight and the Zombie Scepter. Labyrinth A Labyrinth can be sometimes found under clearings in the forest. There are two levels in each labyrinth, each with some unique features. The first level is accessible from a small ruin somewhere in the clearing, or you may be able to find natural caves nearby breaking into it. Labyrinths are sumptuously built out of what is called mazestone, a hard material found in bricks, mosiacs, and blue-gray stone blocks. Wooden arches, torches, and iron bars are the most common decorations. The structure is difficult to navigate, consisting of twisty corridors, larger rooms, and occasional treasures stashed in the dead ends. The second level of the labyrinth is surrounded by bedrock and only accessible from a room in the first level. Monsters in the area include beetles, maze slimes, cave spider, creepers, endermen, and minotaurs. Minotaurs and maze slimes are unique to the labyrinth. The labyrinth includes some light sources including small open rooms that have all three walls covered in torches. But adventurers are advised to bring plenty of torches to light the maze and cut down on monster spawns because torch rooms are fairly rare. There are many treasure chests in the labyrinth, with several categories of treasure. Dead end treasure rooms are protected by iron bars and will be trapped with tripwires that activate TNT. These chests have leather, torch materials, food, and occasionally some steeleaf. The lower level of the maze tends to hold higher numbers of chests and the loot is more valuable. On each level of the labyrinth, one can find treasure rooms that also contain a minotaur spawner, all behind more iron bars. Treasure room treasures can include iron, steeleaf, and ironwood ingots, as well as full ironwood and steeleaf armor pieces. These chests can also contain the essential maze map focus . On the lower level, the Minoshroom's prison also contains treasure from this category. Finally, it is been found that there is a third category for all the best treasures. These treasures are said to lie within a secret vault that you will almost certainly need a maze map or portable hole (see thaumcraft ) to find as you will have to mine through a wall or two to get to it. Vault treasures may include highly enchanted armor and weapons, the unique mazebreaker pick, and occasionally an Ender Chest to stash these treasures in safely. It is recommended that you have a wand of fire or electricity or a highly enchanted bow. This is to keep the minoshroom at the end to prevent him getting near you but also to keep pincher beetles at bay and avoid the fire beetles fire blast. Also you should probably have a partner to help you. You can use a Labrinth to farm maze slimes for charms of keeping . To find a video of this look up Docm77 on youtube. His FTB series on the mindcrack server shows how this would be done. Skeleton Druid House Skeleton Druid Houses are houses found on the overworld of the Twilight Forest which contain Skeleton Druid spawners. They are made of Mossy Cobblestone, have a roof of Wooden Stairs, a fireplace and a chimney made of Bricks. Be careful of the Skeleton Druids; they can poison you! Ruins Ruins '''are structures found on the overworld of the Twilight Forest that consist of spires of Mossy Cobblestone with a wooden and dirt floor. Digging 1-2 blocks underneath the floor sometimes reveals a secret room containing a Chest with various Twilight Forest and Vanilla dungeon loot as well as 0-2 Skeletons and 0-3 Goblins. This is not certain, however. Wells Two varieties of '''Wells exist: the 1x1 and the 2x2. If you swim down a well, you can sometimes find chests with treasure inside near the bottom. Resources http://twilightforest.wikispaces.com/ Category:Twilight Forest